


In between

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [26]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Licking, Cum on Paws, Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Multi, PAWS, Paw Fetish, Threesome - F/F/M, Valentine's Day Gift, Valentine's Day smut, pawjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: As in, Snowball and Felicity have some time together but Wags just happened to pop in unannounced.
Relationships: Mayor Snowball/Mayor Wags/Felicity
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Kudos: 1





	In between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts).



"Mrrr, no matter how many times we do it, I can never get enough of how soft and snug your tummy is." Mayor Snowball, in her casual wear, complimented as she nuzzled against Felicity's soft belly while she purred, musing her hair and rubbing her ears down in return as they snuggle together in the mayor's bedroom. She had come by to visit her after receiving a text saying she could use a cuddly little kitten to help relieve stress right now. Never being the one to disappoint, due to most of their hangouts turning steamy, she was already at her doorstep in an instant.

She was, like Miguel, a real go-getter when it came to her feline friends.

"Almost like how I can never get over how good you smell and how good you can 'handle' me." She replied, mewling from the vibrations of the honeydew-furred feline's purrs on her tummy as she scratched and rubbed her ears. She let out a shaky breath when her paws come up and massage her upper and inner thighs, each rub inching closer and closer to her hidden slot. The mayor looked up, giving her that familiar look that suggested her next course of action. It made her tail tap against the bed at that, considering she didn't have her glasses on, which made those ruby pupils within those bedroom eyes look enticing.

"Oh, Snowball. I've never known how sexy you look without your glasses." Felicity said, her voice lowered and wanting. The other feline, tittering at the compliment, crawled over the rainbow cat to where over half of her body loomed over her.

"Thank you for noticing. You see, Lady Catterly could barely last when I pleasured her without it on since her fluids would stain the lens. She said that as long as I gave her that look of lust without them on, she could never last as long as she originally would." She explained as she deftly rubbed two fingers up and down her tail. "Plus, she said I looked pretty cute, whenever we weren't in the moment. I can see well without them, but I can't see myself going out without them. They're that fabulous."

Her fingers travel up to her sacred area and rub small circles around where her pearl would be as she groomed the kitten's face and kissed her cheek, with her giggling and softly moaning, before planting their lips together. They both purred into the kiss as the feline's skilled paw works the other's pussy open moist. Felicity's tongue slithered and swirled around Snowball's in response. Her fingers progressed deeper inside of her as their tongues pushed, spun, and wrestling against each other.

Once they've parted, panting softly for air, Mayor Snowball proceeded to pepper her upper chest with kisses, going down lower and lower, until she reached her naval above her moistened and slightly quivering entrance between her spread legs and hooked her arms underneath them. Her sensually narrowed eyes make contact with Felicity's lusted ones. She giggled when she felt her multi-colored tail tap and rub against her bosom and went down to where only her nose was an inch from her button and blew at her lips. The kitten above gasped softly as she laid back and closed her eyes. The cat smiled and blew again with a little more force. She felt a paw on her head and a soft purr.

"You like that, sweety?" She asked as she gently ran a finger up her folds, feeling her jolt and moan.

"Y-yeah. Keep it up, please." Felicity replied, moving herself closer to her mouth. Without further ado, she began to tongue and prod at her folds while her legs absentmindedly lifted and swayed together as she gracefully licked the kitten's folds. She coated every bit of the sensitive skin, working them apart with her lips, exploring deeper. The kitten's claws dig into the sheets while she squeaked and squirmed around against the mayor's tongue. She held her in place by her hips as she licked and pressed deeper, undaunted by her caverns starting to tense and close in on her tongue, but it was too nimble to be denied further access, but instead swirled around before pulling out.

She purred in delight from the sweet taste of the rainbow kitten's nectar before going up and planting her lips around her button and swirled her rough, but skilled tongue all around it. By that point, her moans were picking up volume and got more vocal. Snowball couldn't help but usher more of those arousing sounds from her when she released one of her legs and dipped a few fingers in her loose pussy, pumping them steadily as she tongued her juicing clit.

"Just like that- Unh, just like that, Snowball." She heard the multi-colored cat moan as she looked up at her and reached forward to pet her ears. Her response was to purr on her clit and suck on it, making her let out a mix between an ecstatic gasp and a held-in yowl. If she kept going like this, it would be a matter of time before she squirted and came. But alas, the mayor couldn't do that any longer when she felt something hard and pulsating rub across both her feet.

She stopped with a confused meow and looked back, her eyes widening when she saw Mayor Wags rubbing his length against her paws. It slipped her mind the mayor of Newhoundland would come over. He slowed down when she and Felicity gave him a questionable look and he whined softly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," He apologized. "I really love your paws and you two were going at it."

"It's nothing to worry about at all. You uh, just surprised me, is all. Er, continue, please." She said, stammering a little, considering she loved the feel of his cock on her darker-colored pads. He gave a hesitant nod and went back to thrusting slowly while she focused on getting Felicity off.

She bit her lip when Snowball got back to what she was doing before, but at a slower pace as she watched the bulldog stroke himself on her footpaws. It didn't bother her, seeing as she had her doggy lover do the same thing, but felt sort of weird watching her friend be done the same while she ate her out. Not that she was complaining, of course, though it did get her further aroused and cause her to bury the feline's face down into her cunt.

It wasn't the first time Wags had gotten ahold of his mate's paws. When he and Snowball were looking for new things to liven up their nights of passionate fornication, there was something about seeing her soft paws crossed when she got an idea that cast a spell on him. When he kissed, licked, and thrust himself in between them until completion, he could barely keep it under control whenever she went barefoot around him. Those nylon stockings she'd wear around most of the time when she did take a toll on him, but he was taught to manage it over time.

His thrusts sped up a notch the more the feline ravaged the other, hissing softly. She didn't have those stockings on this time, but her paws were soft enough and enabled him to get a good feel of her smooth soles. He moaned silently, feeling her paws move and her toes scrunch and rub at his sack, making him move his hips to her pace. The gradually loudening moans of Felicity only fueled him to go faster.

His paws come up and grab both her feet and thrust against them even faster as she vigorously swirled her tongue inside of the kitten whose eyes were rolling up into her head. Upping the antie Wags took Snowball by her ankles and coaxed her legs apart to where her paws would envelop him for a more snug footjob. The feline went on unfazed by it, adoring the sensation of his hard shaft pumping in between her paws in this position, as it was what made him burst the first time he did it.

"S-so soft and warm, just the way I like your paws." He panted, drooling from the pleasure.

She would've liked for him to spill her release all over her back like that time, but this wasn't the appropriate time to do so. But first...

She retracted her tongue from Felicity's wet mons, prompting her to whine at the loss before she suddenly stuck in two fingers and pumped them inside at a fast pace while she went back to sucking tenderly at her clit, making her groan shakily. " _ **Oh, mmm, yeah**_!" She called out in bliss, her legs wrapping around Snowball's head. She swirled her tongue around her pearl while she kept her legs steady with the canine full-on thrusting into her footpaws, groaning himself. In just a few hard sucks, she nearly pulled off when the kitten's juices burst like a fountain in her mouth and down her gullet in a stream while her fingers were coated in her creamy release. She tried to pull off to gulp it down but her strong little legs kept her pinned there, riding out her orgasm on her face while Mayor Wags looked on, huffing while humping his mate's paws.

She finally let her go just after a few seconds and just laid there limp, panting heavily from the immense climax. Snowball swallowed down her juices and licked her slicked fingers while the dog started tapping his cock against her pawpads before holding her paws and place and jerked off on them. She looked back with an amused smile at that pathetically cute expression he wore as he whined, nearing his orgasm as well.

"There you go, Wags, let it all go. And be sure to clean them off when you're done." She stated, wiggling her toes to hurry him along.

"I'm almost there, babe, I'm almost...T- _there_!" He suddenly choked out as he exploded all over her feet. Every shot from his throbbing cock splashing over every part of her soles, pads, anywhere he could get, as he shakily moaned with each pulse while Snowball purred, her tail swishing lucidly side-to-side. When he was done, he planted a knee into the edge of the bed and went to town slurping up his own release from her footpaws. His thick, yet accurate tongue licked between each of her three toes for any that got in between them before moving to get her pads while she snickered, and kissed them before letting them go and tucking his retracting prick into his sweatpants.

"Well," Snowball began, turning around to sit up and hug the dog mayor. "How was it without the nylon this time?"

"Hehe, it was awesome, as usual." He replied booping his nose with hers before they kissed.

"Oh, I've got something to give you." He said as he retreated out the room down the hallway, with Snowball sitting in anticipation with Felicity in her lap, before coming back with a heart-shaped box with a fish symbol and a rose attached to it. She gasped and opened it while he sat there beside her.

"Wags! The latest brand of fish treats, with a ticket to the Snacktory? You shouldn't have!" She gushed as she tackled the canine, nuzzling against his cheek.

Chuckling, he pats her on the head and held her close with the kitten resting on her lap. "What else can I say, besides Happy Valentine's Day?"


End file.
